


Symbole

by Shadofu



Series: Fantaisies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaël en était à se demander si la radinerie était un trait caractéristique des magiciens et s'il allait devoir l'acquérir, de gré ou de force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbole

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte se situe dans la chronologie environ deux semaines après "Par une nuit d'automne".

Kaël en était à se demander si la radinerie était un trait caractéristique des magiciens et s'il allait devoir l'acquérir, de gré ou de force. Parce que quand même, lui annoncer qu'il devrait payer ses affaires d'apprenti alors que lui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne... Après tout, _on_ était venu le chercher jusque chez lui, alors _on_ pouvait bien faire un effort ! Inévitablement, ses pensées revinrent sur les deux énergumènes qui l'avaient abandonné aux mains de celle qui serait dorénavant sa tutrice.

\- Au fait, où sont partis Naëve et Marwan ?

\- À la chasse aux trolls.

\- Pour de vrai ? questionna-t-il, un mélange d'incrédulité et d'excitation dans la voix.

Ysilde haussa à peine les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

Elle est un peu mal embouchée mais tu verras, une fois que tu auras passé du temps avec elle ça ira mieux, lui avait dit Marwan.

Mal embouchée, tu parles.

Ysilde ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, dans les vint-cinq ans peut-être, mais elle avait ces sourcils immuablement froncés et ce regard sévère attribués traditionnellement aux maîtresses d'école qui lui donnaient une envie irrésistible de se tenir à carreau.

Elle l'avait traîné à sa suite dans une boutique qui paraissait tout droit sortie d'un roman de fantasy classique. Aux yeux de Kaël, l'intérieur était un véritable capharnaüm mais pour un magicien, ce devait être la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, dans chaque coin (et au milieu du passage), apparemment entreposées sans ordre particulier. On trouvait des étagères couvertes de bocaux au contenu mystérieux, des sachets remplis d'herbes séchées, des piles de vieux livres : un tas d'objets que Kaël s'attendait à dénicher dans tout magasin de magie qui se respecte.

\- Alors, s'enquit-il, que suis-je censé acheter ? Une baguette magique ? Des bouquins scolaires ?

Ysilde lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de se détourner à nouveau en marmonnant entre ses dents. Kaël crut distinguer clairement les mots "Harry Potter" et "complètement lobotomisé" mais secoua bien vite la tête. Impossible.

Il se mit à farfouiller distraitement dans des casiers en bois posés sur une table. On y avait, semblait-il, stocké divers menus objets sans lien évident entre eux tels que des bougies, des clous, des pinces à linge, des boutons et bien d'autres encore.

\- Tiens, fit la voix d'Ysilde dans son dos.

Kaël se retourna et baissa les yeux sur la petite boîte en carton qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Des craies ?

Comme Ysilde ne paraissait pas vouloir faire écho à son étonnement, il prit la boîte et l'examina sous tous les angles. Pas d'autre indication sur le paquet que l'inscription "Dix craies blanches". Pas même le prix. Les rouages se mirent en branle dans l'esprit de Kaël. On aurait dit des craies tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal mais peut-être étaient-elles magiques et donc précieuses et donc hors de prix. Oui, c'était sûrement cela.

Il exhala un soupir résigné et alla se présenter à la caisse du magasin, où le vendeur, un homme d'âge mûr, était en train de lire le journal. Ce dernier abandonna sa lecture sans trop rechigner et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la boîte que tenait Kaël avant de déclarer :

\- Ça fera deux euros cinquante s'il-vous-plaît.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Kaël.

Le vendeur haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce sont des _craies_.

Voilà qu'un parfait inconnu le prenait pour un débile maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

\- C'est un achat symbolique, fit Ysilde derrière lui. Considère ça comme tes frais de scolarité.

Elle le contourna avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Dépêche-toi de payer, je t'attends dehors.

Le vendeur laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Il prit le billet que lui tendait Kaël et entreprit de lui rendre sa monnaie.

\- Te bile pas, gamin. Ysilde est un peu mal embouchée mais--

\- Ça ira mieux avec le temps, je sais, interrompit Kaël, plutôt agacé par le passage au tutoiement. Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas.

Le paquet de craies à la main, il quitta le magasin avec le petit rire du vendeur résonnant à ses oreilles.


End file.
